Raise Thy Sword
by Armageddon Angel
Summary: The sequel to Regrets. After a night when unrequited love dies and true love is born, Kira and Matsumoto wish to explore these feelings but one person stands in their way, Ichimaru Gin. A relationship fic in five steps
1. Exploration

Raise Thy Sword

Summary: The sequel to Regrets. After a night when unrequited love dies and true love is born, Kira and Matsumoto wish to explore these feelings but one person stands in their way, Ichimaru Gin. A relationship fic in five steps

Parings: Kira Izuru x Matsumoto Rangiku, Hitsugaya Toshirou x Hinamori Momo, past Matsumoto Rangiku x Ichimaru Gin

* * *

Step 1: Exploration

The 10th division's 6th seat, Imeura Sheik, got up early in the morning as he was prone to do. He had finished the paperwork that his captain, Hitsugaya Toshirou, had asked him to do last night. So, with the packet of papers under his arm, he set out to find the captain.

His journey had led him to the 10th division's administrative office. Unfortunately for him, neither his captain nor his vice-captain was there at the moment. It was really strange to say the least. Hitsugaya-taichou was known for his punctuality. This would have to be a first for the diminutive captain to be not present.

There were other explanations, of course. Since taking on the load of the 5th division after Aizen's betrayal and Hinamori-fukutaichou's hospitalization, he was usually overloaded with work. Since there was no way that he and Matsumoto-fukutaichou could do the paperwork on their own, the 10th division's 3rd through 7th seats' were required to work with the 5th division's respective seats on the paperwork.

This was the paperwork that was in his hands.

Imuera decided to look for Matsumoto-fukutaichou. Everyone in the 10th division knew that the busty vice-captain was not known for her punctuality. Instead, she was known for her laid back attitude towards everything among other things. Normally, this early in the morning, she would be passed out on the couch. However, an investigation of that same couch proved to be fruitless. This was strange indeed.

Suddenly, he heard a sound. Perking his ears to listen to the sound and ascertain where it was coming from, Imuera hears snoring. The snoring is light, but he can almost tell where it is originating. The snores are coming from the vice-captain's quarters, which was on the opposite side of the administrative office and next to the captain's quarters. These quarters was like a home away from home for those long nights of paperwork. Very gently, the 6th seat tiptoed his way to Matsumoto's room.

He didn't know what compelled him to open the door without knocking. Should he have caught the busty vice-captain undressed, he would have paid for it with his life. However, it would have probably been worth it to see the legendary Matsumoto Rangiku in all of her glory and not confined to the Shinigami outfit that barely did anything to hide it.

Unfortunately for Imuera, that was not to be, as she was still dressed and asleep on her bed. But, there was something else to feast his eyes on.

THERE WAS A MAN IN HER BED.

Imuera could only get a back profile of the guy. He was tall and blond. If only the guy would turn around…

As if to answer his unvoiced request, the unidentified man turned over. A blond lock stuck out from his forehead, like a horn. It was then that Imuera knew exactly who the mysterious guy in Matsumoto-fukutaichou's bed was.

KIRA IZURU

No way, he thought. Kira-fukutaichou and Matsumoto-fukutaichou were in the same bed together??? Was this the byproduct of drinking? What could have happened last night that would have caused this?

It was then that Imuera realized the power that he had at this moment. Since the captain had not arrived yet or at least say something about this, this meant that he was the only one that had this information. He had to tell somebody.

Being very careful not to make a sound, he gently closed the door and tiptoed out of the hallway, making his way back to the 10th division's administrative office. Unfortunately for him, the 10th division captain, Hitsugaya Toshirou was sitting at his desk, preparing the paperwork for the day. The young captain noticed the 6th seat tiptoeing and called him out on it.

"What are you doing in the captain and vice-captain quarters, Imuera?" he deadpanned. Hitsugaya was not in the mood to deal with this.

* * *

_After unloading his personal worries on the comatose Hinamori, she seemed to respond by shedding a single tear. Hitsugaya was very focused on her, so he caught the tear and kissed it away. If pleading caused her to cry, then perhaps kissing her would wake her._

_Although Unohana-taichou left to her quarters for the night, allowing Hitsugaya-taichou to stay for the night, he was very wary of public displays of affection. He would only do this if it was only the two of them. No one else should be allowed to witness their love. It was for them and them alone. However, if it was going to wake up Hinamori, then so be it._

_Getting into the bed with her and crouching over her sleeping form, the Ice Dragon bestowed a tender kiss on the Peach's lips. The EKG machine recorded a rapid series of beeps coming from the 5th division vice-captain's heart. It seems as if she was responding and for that, the 10th division captain was grateful._

_However, in an instant, that peace was shattered as the girl began to convulse violently. Hitsugaya jumped out of the bed quickly and took her hand. "Please calm down, Momo." He whispered, caressing the back of her hand. "Shirou-chan is here. Shirou-chan will protect you."_

_It amazed him how he allowed himself to be called Shirou-chan. From the first day that she called him that, he hated it. He was young then, well… younger. He didn't realize how important that particular nickname would come to define him. It was one of many nicknames that he would be given in his life. Among some of the others would be boy genius, brat, ice dragon, and midget. Not that he let any one of those names get to him. However, Shirou-chan was one of a kind. It wasn't so much the name. Ukitake was also a shirou-chan. But it was the person that gave him the name. It was an endearment because the person who called him that signified that Hitsugaya was dear to her. It was only her that would be allowed to call him that because he was her Shirou-chan._

_The convulsions stopped after a while. Hitsugaya let go of her hand and placed it on the bed. The captain took to studying her face. It was a face of no worries. Perhaps whatever caused her convulsions had left her, taking away the pain also. There was a flutter of her eyelids like she was trying to open them. Her nose was wrinkled, as if to question why she wasn't able to open her eyes. However, her brow was smooth, as if in total serenity. Hinamori was a lovely paragon of paradoxes: Strong but fragile, mature but innocent, a smile with pain. She was velvet over a steel fist. And he loved her._

_Hitsugaya began to caress her face gently tracing out the shape and contours of her cheeks, nose and eyes._

"_Shirou-chan" a voice whispered. The captain stood in shock. She was calling out to him. He took her hand again. "Stay with me, please." That was something he would do for her._

_Removing the captain's cloak and covering her with it, Hitsugaya once again climbed into bed and held her frail body with his arms. Although he wasn't able to prevent this from happening in the first place, nor was he able to avenge her, he would stay with her and give her some sort of comfort.

* * *

_

The 6th seat looked at his captain with fear. Unless there was a good reason, Hitsugaya-taichou did not allow anyone in his private quarters. This was a measure the short captain put in place to make sure that no one in his division knew that he and Hinamori were in the same room. Such rumors would spread like wildfire.

"Um, I was here to drop off some paperwork from the 5th division." He stammered. "However neither the captain nor the vice-captain was here. Then I heard a noise coming from the vice-captain's room and I went to investigate. It was then I realized that the vice-captain was sleeping and I didn't want to disturb her. Therefore, I left her asleep and was about to leave the paperwork when the captain called me."

Hitsugaya looked at him strangely, asked for the paperwork and told him to leave. Imuera did that with all haste.

It was about 10 o'clock. Time for that lazy Matsumoto to get up. He made his way to her room and opened the door. "Oi, Matsumoto, you have paperwork to do! Get up."

To the young captain's surprise, not one but two people got up. Neither was awake enough to understand that there were caught in an interesting position. Two vice-captains in the same bed…. It didn't matter that they were not undressed. Anyone can now make implications of what they did.

A thought crossed Hitsugaya's mind. Did Imeura see this? That would explain why he was more skittish when he caught the 6th seat. Then that would mean…

Within twenty minutes, all of the 10th division knew that something happened between Matsumoto and Kira. The stories ranged from plausible to absurd. The most plausible explanation was that the two of them got extremely drunk, which they were prone to do sometimes, and fell asleep in the same bed. The most absurd story had something to do with leather, chains, and a banana. Trust me! You don't want to know about that.

Within an hour, all of Sereitei knew about the 'love affair' between Kira and Matsumoto. Hisagi, the 9th division vice-captain, and Iba, the 7th division vice-captain, had locked themselves into seclusion because Matsumoto was taken. Abarai Renji, the 6th division vice-captain, had been looking for his friend to congratulate him on nabbing the well-endowed Matsumoto. The Shinigami Women's Association had been looking for the busty vice-captain to hear the juicy details. But no one could find the two.

If you think that it was bad for them, it was even worse for Hitsugaya. Since the scene of the crime was in the 10th division office, everyone thought it was a good idea to find out how much of this did the young Captain know. Since the scene of the crime was in the 10th division, it would make sense to ask the highest ranking officer on his knowledge of events. It started out innocently enough. The 8th Division Captain Kyouraku Shunsei had some paperwork that he, so conveniently, needed to hand to Hitsugaya.

"So, Toshirou-kun," he began, a smile on his face that could be due to sake, or to the question that he was about to ask.

Annoyance swept over Hitsugaya very quickly. He never did like being called anything but Hitsugaya. However, Kyouraku was his superior and he was due certain respect. So the white-haired captain refrained from doing anything. "What is it, Kyouraku? I have stuff that needs to be done in order that the 5th division can function."

"That's Toshirou-kun for you." The man in the pink robe exclaimed. "Such a hard worker, no wonder they elected him to be a captain."

It was much too early for this. Hitsugaya had no time to deal with this man so early. But unfortunately, it was to continue. "You should really let loose a bit, party even. And you should follow the example of your vice-captain and the 3rd division vice-captain."

Hitsugaya's eyes widened for a second. "What are you implying?" he grounded out.

Kyouraku was unfazed at this. It was just so much fun to tease him about this. "I mean, you should hang out more with other Shinigami. And then, when Momo-chan gets up you can have fun like they did."

Hitsugaya was fuming. He was about to say something when who should show up but the last person he wanted to see right now, his vice-captain Matsumoto Rangiku. She was stretching her body to get out all of the nighttime kinks. However, she was totally oblivious to the looks of Hitsugaya and Kyouraku. Hitsugaya blanched because now he would have to explain why she was just getting up with a look of complete satisfaction on her face. Kyouraku was looking at her, noting the way that she was baring herself without realizing it.

If you think that it couldn't get worse. Well, it did. And this time, it had nothing to do with Matsumoto. It had everything to do with the person that decided to enter at that particular moment. Kira Izuru, the blond vice-captain that Hitsugaya was trying to keep hidden for fear of humiliation, had decided now was the time to sleepily get out of Matsumoto's room and display his presence to the 8th division captain.

There was an evil glint in the sake-driven man's eyes. That is when Hitsugaya Toshirou realized that things were about to get more difficult around the 10th division. "Wow, Toshirou-kun, you've really worked wonders here." Kyouraku had a smile that normally would have been induced by drinking himself drunk. "If I were to bring my lovely Nanao-chan and sleep in Rangiku-san's room, do you think that we could be as worn out as these two?"

That took the cake. Hitsugaya had to watch his words because Kyouraku was his superior, but he wanted the man out. "If you don't have any other business with me, would you please leave me and Matsumoto to do our work?"

Kyouraku shivered theatrically. "So cold, Toshirou-kun. But I guess that's why your zanpakutou is appropriately an ice type."

Hitsugaya pinched his brow in frustration. "Please leave." He grounded out.

Kyouraku finally left, only because his vice captain, Ise Nanao, had come. "Taichou, I believe that we have some work to do. Please come with me."

"Oh, Nanao-chan, look at Rangiku-san and Izuru-san." He sang. "Look at how completely at bliss they are. They were sleeping together last night. Don't you want that satisfaction?" Before the rest of that thought could be completed, a loud whack resounded throughout the 10th division. Nanao, as per her custom when her captain got out of line, smacked him with her heavy tome.

"You have some documents to finish, taichou. Please head over to the division now." Although she spoke it with a calm voice, there was a threat looming over the pink-robed captain.

With a cheery and inebriated smile, the 8th division captain left Hitsugaya's presence, giving the small captain an ounce of relief. Now the 10th division captain can sort out this matter in peace.

Matsumoto's body may be awake, but her mind was still asleep. It was unusual for her to be up this early in the morning. Whenever Hitsugaya needed her up after a night of her drinking, he had developed a trick to get her mind working immediately.

"The drinks are on me." He shouted.

Immediately, like Pavlov's dog, her eyes were open and her tongue waiting for the warm sake to hit her mouth. "Where's the sake?" she clamored expectantly. Upon catching her captain eye her with an annoyed look on her face, the busty vice captain frowned. "That's mean, taichou. I can't believe I fell for it again." Stretching herself one last time, she sat on the couch and looked her captain in the eyes.

Kira, feeling the icy reiatsu that was currently flooding the place, woke up almost immediately and saw that he was in the 10th division's office. Without a clue but watching the young captain pinch his brow, he decided that it would be best to take a seat with Matsumoto.

"I want to know what happened between you two." It wasn't a request. It was an interrogation. In no uncertain terms was he going to be denied.

Matsumoto spoke first. "I don't understand what's the big idea. So Kira and I slept together. What's the big idea?" A giant smirk flittered across her face. "Are you trying to get some pointers for when you and Hinamori-chan take that big leap?"

Kira was shocked at the audacity that his fellow vice-captain was displaying. Did she have no fear? Hitsugaya, as young as he was, was still a captain, more powerful than a vice-captain. She was treading a dangerous line, though he had to admit that the blush/glare that the short captain was giving his vice-captain was pretty funny.

Then the thought hit him. "We slept together?" he cried out. The memories of last night then flooded back to his memories.

* * *

_The two of them slipped into her bed and Kira hugged her close to him. She seemed to fit into him completely and he was shocked. His arms fit snugly under her breasts. Before he could stop himself, Kira placed a kiss on the back of her neck. "Goodnight, Matsumoto-san. Let's start anew tomorrow."_

"_Yeah, start anew tomorrow." She echoed.

* * *

_

"But nothing happened." Kira murmured, relieved but perhaps a bit disappointed.

"Well that's not what everybody thinks." Hitsugaya deadpanned.

Matsumoto blinked. "What everybody thinks? What do you mean?"

"You were caught sleeping by one of the seated officers who blabbed his mouth to everyone and now all of Seireitei believes that you and Kira slept together." Hitsugaya would have continued had not a hell butterfly perched on his shoulders, whispering in his ear news from the 4th division.

"I am heading to the 4th division now. You guys better settle this mess. I am not covering for you." With that, the 10th division captain flash stepped out of the office.

Kira's jaw dropped at the revelation. "People think that we slept together?

Matsumoto, although shocked at this revelation, thought Kira's reaction to the situation was funny. So she decided to tease him about it. "Are you saying that you don't want to sleep with me?" she ribbed.

Kira was stunned at the way that Matsumoto was taking it. "But, Matsumoto-san…"

"Are you saying that you don't want to kiss these luscious lips, explore the valley between my breasts, and take me to the point that I would scream your name in pleasure?"

Poor Kira was being assaulted with images of those acts. He really couldn't respond to these blunt questions because of the thoughts they were giving him … and they weren't pure. The interesting part was that he really liked where this train of thought was leading him.

From all of his days when he had a crush on Hinamori, he couldn't remember ever having thought wanton thoughts about her. The most decadent thing he thought of doing to her was kissing her on her forehead. That's it. But with Matsumoto, he could actually see himself in a relationship with her. He could see himself going through the stages of a relationship with her, even to the point of lovemaking and marriage. Perhaps something like this should be explored.

"How about I give you the first of these wishes?" Matsumoto whispered in a sensual manner. Stalking up to him in his confused and interested state, she wrapped her arms around her neck and kissed him soundly.

The woman tasted of booze and rice cakes, both of which he loved. Kira also could feel his desire for this woman grow more with each second that passed. He was feeling a little heady from the kiss.

When they parted, Kira was breathing erratically. Since when was a kiss so electrifying that he couldn't even breathe right? His heart was also beating irregularly. The blond wanted more. In fact, after that kiss, it wasn't even a want anymore. Kira needed Matsumoto. He needed her just like the air he needed to breathe.

Matsumoto smiled. "That's stage one. I bet you can't wait for stage two." With that, she flash stepped to go to the bath quarters.

Kira was left alone in the 10th division administrative office. Only one question was on his mind. Did Matsumoto feel the same way?

Perhaps the busty vice-captain was using Kira in order to get rid of the pain that Ichimaru left behind. If so, he wanted no part in that relationship. However, just getting up and having no cognitive facilities after that kiss, the 3rd division vice-captain had no intentions of thinking it over right now. There would be time to think later. Right now, he had paperwork to complete in his own administrative office.

* * *

Hitsugaya was in Unohana's office in two minutes after hearing the news, sitting across from where Unohana's desk was. Although he wore his unfazed countenance, the truth was he was overjoyed; it even showed in his reiatsu. Hinamori is awake.

The highest ranking healer wore a placid smile as she walked into her office. "I see that you got the message." She stated serenely. Hitsugaya nodded, allowing her to continue. "She has been out for about a week, so, as a result, she is disoriented about many things. We are doing our best to bring her up to speed with how she sustained her injuries and everything that has happened in this week."

"Does she know that it was Aizen that did this to her?" the 10th division captain asked. "She needs to see that it was her former captain, the man that she idolized, that did this to her."

"As of right now, it is indicative that we reintegrate her slowly." The woman responded. "Losing a week is really detrimental to someone's psyche. All information concerning the events prior to Aizen's betrayal have to be given to her piecemeal so as not to strain her mental stability. As for most coma patients, the biggest concern is relapse. This is something we want to avoid."

Hitsugaya nodded. Unohana was right. It would be best to slowly give Hinamori information. "Is there anything else I should know?"

"Yes! Her body has been fed nutrients through an IV saline line. Her body has probably gotten used to the change. She needs to watch her diet, leaning towards foods that are more nutritious." Unohana's face then turned grim. "There is one last thing that you need to know about. She may have convulsions due to repressed memories."

The ice-green eyes of Hitsugaya Toshirou steeled over. However, the braided woman continued. "We are not sure yet because she had just woken up, however, there may be trigger words that could cause a convulsion. Should this happen, immediately call the 4th division for help."

"Thank you, Unohana-taichou." Hitsugaya breathed a sigh of relief. Even with the convulsions and the repression, it was really good that he was given all of the information and none of it was sugarcoated. It was better this way.

"I am assuming that Hinamori-fukutaichou will be in your care?" There was a tiny twinkle of merriment in her eye. She could just imagine the gossip that this will cause in the 4th division. Brave and courageous Hitsugaya will take care of sweet and vulnerable Hinamori. So cute! She caught his nod of affirmation and gave him some release forms to fill out. "I will bring her into the office."

Hitsugaya was left to think. Hinamori, his precious peach, was being afflicted by demons, one specifically that wore glasses and one that wore a false smile. He couldn't fathom what she must be going through right now but he wanted to save her from pain and suffering. It was the reason that he had this power. He was her Shirou-chan and, dammit, he was going to protect her.

When it came down to telling her who did this to her, the young captain had no problem giving out piecemeal. Aizen was her hero, her ideal in terms of strength, virtue and mannerism. Even though he was her boyfriend and even though she told him time and time again that she loved him and only him, Hitsugaya still felt the need to compete with the former captain.

His musings were cut short by the arrival of one Hinamori Momo, accompanied by Unohana-taichou.

Hitsugaya rose to his feet. Even completely exhausted and disoriented, Hinamori had the ability to take his breath away. She was just that special. He would never say it out loud, but, as Matsumoto flippantly commented, she had him wrapped around her little finger. Hitsugaya would kill for her (Please let me kill for you). Something that grew out of a childish infatuation became true love.

Hinamori looked at her boyfriend with tired eyes. "Hitsugaya-kun…" she greeted. Hinamori was aware of the fact that he did not like showing affection in public. She had to agree with his logic. What happened between them was nobody else's business.

"Hinamori!" He responded. "You're awake."

"Yeah! Thank you for staying with me last night." It was in these little moments that she knew that Toshirou, her Shirou-chan, really cared.

Unohana, although she was very happy with their reunion, had to break up the sweetness. "If all of the paperwork is done, you can take Hinamori-fukutaichou with you, Hitsugaya-taichou."

Nodding once, Hitsugaya took Hinamori by the hand and they walked out of the 4th division together.

* * *

Matsumoto was in the bath house's hot spring when Kotetsu Kiyone, the 13th division's 3rd seat, joined her. Kiyone was looking for Matsumoto because the Shinigami Women's Association had heard rumors that Matsumoto and Kira-san were an item. "I heard the gossip about you and Kira, Matsumoto-san." She began.

Matsumoto looked unfazed. "What about it?" she asked.

"Is it true that you and Kira-san are going out?" The blond 3rd seat wanted to know because she was going to report her findings to the SWA.

The busty woman sighed and looked up with a somber look on his face. "Well, that's up to him."

* * *

Abarai Renji did not like being a messenger. To him, that was something a lower seat should be responsible. However, today was an exception. When Kuchiki-taichou had a report that needed to be signed by the 3rd division's acting captain, Renji jumped on the chance to talk to Kira about what happened. He wanted to know whether the rumors were true.

Renji ran with the forms that needed to be signed, his red man flowing in the wind. He arrived at the 3rd division's office in record time and found his friend in the administrative office, working on papers.

"Yo, Kira." The 6th division vice-captain greeted.

"Abarai-kun, what are you doing here?" the blond asked. He was hoping that Abarai-kun was looking for information on the rumors. He had already received jealous looks from the male population, as if he was taking away something that didn't belong to him.

"I have some forms from my captain that you need to sign." Renji responded. Kira was about to sigh a breath of relief when he caught his friend's wide grin. "And I wanted to find about the rumor."

The blond took the paper a little indignantly. "You want to know the truth." He started to raise his voice, irritated with the whole proceedings. "We slept together; nothing happened. End of story!"

"Jeez, you don't have to be so defensive." Renji waved his hands in order to calm his friend down. "I just wanted to know the truth."

"I am just so tired of men looking at me evilly because I slept in the same bed with the most well-endowed woman in all of Seireitei." Kira calmed down. "I want to find the person that started this rumor and hurt him for creating a wildfire."

Renji patted Kira on the shoulder. "Don't worry about it. Such rumors will die within a week or so." There was something else on his mind. "But I have to ask you: do you like Rangiku-san?"

Kira had already thought on that. "There's no easy answer. As a person, yes, I like her. But as a lover, I am not sure." And it was true.

On the way to the office, he realized that, without intention, he was living in the shadow of someone else in Matsumoto's life. Even if she liked him back, there was just one obstacle in his way. He needed to remove this obstacle from his and Matsumoto's life and he would be able to have her all to himself. Then he could love her in the way that she deserves to be loved. His name: Ichimaru Gin.

* * *

That's the first chapter. For all of you Gin x Rangiku fans, I am not sure that you are going to like this. He will make an appearance but not until later in the fic, probably around chapter four or five. This will most focus on Izuru and Rangiku, but there will be some Hitsu/Hina love in here. Hope you all like it. If you do, review. If you don't, please don't flame. 


	2. Reflection

Well, it's been a while since I've uploaded a chapter to my fics. I can explain. Sometime in September of last year, my computer died a very horrible and flame-induced death, which has left me without a means to type a damn thing. I got it back around March or so but, with my new jobs and such, I have unable to find time to even write an outline to my fics, let alone type it. But I had a week off and decided to write to continue writing this. Well, it's short but at least it's something. Enjoy.

Step 2: Reflection

* * *

The Shinigami Women's Association

This organization hides in shadow influencing the course of decisions from Central 46. They consist of some of the highest and most influential women in the Gotei 13, Kidoushu, and Onmitsukido. They are a force to be reckoned with and very few are unable to refuse a request from the Association.

This is a list of their members today: Soifon, Unohana Retsu, Kotetsu Isane, Matsumoto Rangiku, Kurotsuchi Nemu, Kotetsu Kiyone, Kuchiki Rukia, Vice-President Ise Nanao, and President Kusajishi Yachiru. Today they meet to discuss something important….

Today's Topic – Matsumoto and Kira: Lovers?

Yachiru stood on the podium and shouted in her most authoritative voice. "Boobies and Cockroach slept together." She announced without any embarrassment or even understanding of what that meant. Although they are used to Yachiru's flippant comment, it still throws them for a loop every once in a while. "The Women's Association wants to know why. And I want to know why everyone wants to know."

The pink-haired girl looked at Matsumoto for an explanation and then flash-stepped onto her shoulders. The bosomed woman sighed. "I don't know what you heard but there is no relationship going on. It had been a tiring week since Aizen left. Captain has been even more distant because Hinamori-chan has been in that coma. Things have been hectic. Kira came and we went to sleep together. There was no sex." Normally, she would jump at the chance to play the coy dancer, giving glib answers to their questions so that, in the end, all are still wondering. But when she left the 10th division office, something clicked.

She was thinking of him again, the one with the never-failing smile, Ichimaru Gin. During that week, she had been thinking about why Gin chose to join Aizen's ranks, or even why Aizen recruited him. There was a reason why Aizen chose Tousen, at least to her. He was the only one immune to the hypnosis of Kyouka Suigetsu. Therefore, any plan that required the bespectacled captain to use his Zanpaktou would require the blind captain to be privy. But why Gin? What was it that made him walk the path?

"So, the rumor isn't true." Soifon provided, although it was unnecessary. Everyone came to that conclusion.

Matsumoto smiled, back to her old self. "Of course not."

Kotetsu Kiyone decided to speak up at this point. "So what do you plan to do about it?"

"Nothing." She answered. "It'll eventually die out and I don't have to be bothered by it."

"No, I mean with Kira-fukutaichou. What do you plan to do about him?"

The 10th division vice-captain smirked. "Why are you asking? Are you trying to pursue him? Do you want me to stand aside?"

The 13th division 3rd seat blushed and said nothing, too flustered to respond. It was then that Matsumoto regretted her words. For some strange reason, she didn't want Kotetsu pursuing Kira. I mean, he wasn't bad-looking… well he could do something about his hair. It looked weird. But he was a good friend and good drinking buddy. And he was fun to tease as he blushed easily. But, above all, she didn't want to use Kira as a replacement to Gin. It wouldn't be fair to either of them. But, at this point, she'll let him set the pace.

* * *

_The world is so bright_. That's what Hinamori thought as she left the hospital for the first time since… well, she didn't remember. The last thing she remembered before passing out was Captain Ichimaru taking her from Central 46. Everything else was a blur. But somehow or other, she had a sharp pain in her stomach. When she looked at it, it reminded her of a sword wound and she can only think that she was attacked. But by whom? It wasn't Hitsugaya. Even when she attacked him, he never raised his zanpaktou against her. In fact, it was just the opposite. She raised her sword against Hitsugaya. When she learned that Captain Aizen had named him as his murderer, nothing else mattered: Not the fact that Hitsugaya was no good at being surreptitious nor the fact that he loved her and would never do anything to hurt her like that. There was only one explanation for this. It was Captain Ichimaru. He had to have known the admiration she had for her captain and used that against her and Hitsugaya.

The first time she asked about what happened to her, Hitsugaya told her that he would explain everything in time. Captain Unohana told him that she might have convulsions due to her repressing what happened so he was asked to reintegrate her slowly. So he asked what she remembered before being attacked and whenever she told him, he either confirmed or denied the truth. When she asked about Captain Aizen, Hitsugaya looked like he was disgusted and only told her that he was gone, which she took to mean that he was dead. It made sense. She was the first person to discover his... Hinamori didn't want to think about it. But the strangest thing about this was that from the way that Hitsugaya said it, Hinamori felt as if he wasn't telling her everything.

The two walked into the 5th division to get some of her things. When Hinamori entered the room for the first time in a while, she was hit with memories. All of them were of Aizen and how kindly he treated her. It was unfathomable that he was gone. Somehow she needed to come to terms with that. And the best way to accomplish that was to avenge his death. Her target: Ichimaru Gin.

Hitsugaya helped Hinamori move her stuff. It was tough not telling the truth outright. After all, he hated anything but the direct approach. When the young captain first asked her long ago if she liked Kira, he didn't dance around the subject. If anything, he was too frank. But Captain Unohana warned him that she might suffer convulsions from repressed memories and told him explicitly to let her remember on her own and only to confirm or deny her memories. If this will help her recover to her old self, then by all means, he will suppress his natural tendencies for her. Hitsugaya mused on whether she will be her old self. After all, she will eventually learn that Aizen, her captain, her mentor, her idol, was the one who hurt her and is now trying to become a god by killing the king of Soul Society using modified hollows. Honestly, he dreaded the day when he would tell her that as he didn't know what would happen to her at that moment. But, he believed, that day was long and far away. He also wondered what is to happen to the 5th division. Right now, Commander Yamamoto was the de facto captain of the 5th while Hitsugaya helped perform their daily functions and so. Would Hinamori be well enough to take the reins of the 5th division and become the acting captain like Hisagi of the 9th and Kira of the 3rd? That remains to be seen. Best to worry about it one day at a time.

* * *

Kira was leading his division in training exercises. It was the only way that he could forget about everything. He could forget that his captain betrayed all of them. He could forget that there was a war going between former captains of the Gotei 13. He could forget about his budding interest in one Matsumoto Rangiku. He could just lose himself in the repetition.

When the training was done and the soldiers went to their respective quarters, Kira stayed behind and sat on the floor in his thoughts. It was Matsumoto who threw him... figuratively. It's because those two kisses (1), one from that night when they slept together and other from the morning after. He found himself drawn to her like a moth to flame, not caring if he were consumed. But Kira knew that he could never win her heart truly. It was because of his former captain, Ichimaru Gin. In order to supplant him in her heart, Kira had to become stronger. And the only way to do that was to attain bankai status. With his bankai in tow, he could ascend to the captain's position in whole instead of being only the acting captain as he is now. If there was a need to acquire bankai, it was now. But there would be very little time to acquire it now because there would be no one to lead the division in his absence. However, he resolved to work nights to start training for it. If Abarai was able to get it as a vice-captain, then so could he.

As he mentally determined to get bankai, he felt a familiar reiatsu heading towards him. Speak of the devil.

"Hey, Kira." Matsumoto shouted. The blond vice-captain looked her way. She looked a bit wobbly, probably from all the sake she has consumed. But, then again, she always walked with a certain swagger that made the men bust nasal capillaries. She was beautiful, no doubt about it... and it wasn't just her ... uhh feminine gifts that made her attractive. It was also her attitude. She rarely was drowned in sorrow and she had a way to make light of any situation. She exuded confidence, which made her different from Hinamori. In fact, Kira could no longer look at the 5th division vice-captain as someone he loved. Sure he liked her and treasured her friendship, but he could no longer look at her with the eyes of a lover anymore. Not that she wasn't beautiful in her own way but, in his mind, Matsumoto was his ideal as a lover.

"How are you doing this evening, Matsumoto-san?" Kira asked.

"Kira, come drinking with me." Matsumoto asked while leaning on her. In that moment, he knew he was irrevocably lost. There was no way that he could deny her. Perhaps pursuing this relationship would be beneficial to the both of them.

"Sure, let's go drinking."

Thus ends chapter two. I apologize for the short chapter. I am trying to do the chapters in themes. As the theme for this is reflection, I wanted Kira and Matsumoto to think about what they have done, how they feel about each other and their relationship to Ichimaru. Because he is the hurdle that the two of them need to overcome before they can truly be together, they need to reflect on what needs to happen. The next chapter is admission. They will finally admit to one another their feelings and there will be more interaction with each other at that point.

(1) Kira kissed Matsumoto at the end of Regrets. That's why he mentions two kisses.


	3. Admission

This story is going to contain short chapters as this story is just a flight of fancy for me. So bear with me. Three chapters down, two more to go.

* * *

Step Three: Pursuit

Kira had a dream last night. There were two figures staring down at him. He knew both instantly. One figure had a smile that hid all feeling. He knew that one the moment he looked at him: Ichimaru Gin. The other figure was holding an astrolabe and a scale that looked like the constellation Libra. He knew that one as well. That was his Zanpaktou, Wabisuke.

He didn't remember the content of the dream but each spoke to him. The dream Ichimaru spoke in that condescending tone that he was prone to using. "Oi, oi, Izuru. Ya comin' on what belongs ta me, aren't ya?" He asked. "She's mine and I plan ta take it back. Ya know dat, right?"

The dream Wabisuke spoke to him as well. "I canst giveth ye what thine heart desireth, Izuru. However, it requireth a sacrifice. Art thou willing to pay the price? If so, then raise thy sword. Raise thy sword against the one thou wisheth to destroy. Raise thy sword and surely I shall giveth thee the strength to crush thine foe."

Kira woke up from that dream and tried to remember the context of the dream. Was it a dream or was it his unconscious communicating with his Zanpaktou? It wasn't out of the realm of possibility for either. And he wondered why he was thinking about that while he was drinking with Matsumoto.

She was pounding back the drinks as if she was never going to drink for a long while. But then again, it's easier to drown your sorrows in alcohol than with tears. He looked at the sweet sake dribbling down her chin, down her neck and in between the valley.... He caught himself. He started to think unchaste thoughts again.

"Kira, what's the matter? You've barely touched your sake." Matsumoto asked. She knew something was on his mind.

"Really?" He took another swig from his cup to placate the buxom woman. "I guess I have something on my mind."

"Is it about those rumors?" She asked. "Don't worry. I found the guy that started the rumors and he is suffering a torture beyond anything he has ever seen fighting hollows."

That piqued his curiosity. "What did you do?" He asked, a small smirk on his face. Matsumoto caught the smirk.

"Well, if you must know..."

* * *

Imeura Sheik could not believe the indignity he was suffering. One minute, he was relaxing in the 10th division gardens. Something knocked him out and the next thing he remembered, he was bound with reiryoku suppressors and being forced into dresses (the one he had on now was a blue number with a white apron, like one of those dolls) by the 11th division's vice-captain. Apparently, they were having a tea party or something of the like. She had him sitting in one of those kiddy tables (pink of all the girly colors), surrounded by mangled stuffed animals (did she mangle them herself?) and the entire 11th division watching with a giant grin on their faces. Yachiru was pouring imaginary tea from one of her teacups.

"Would you like 1 lump of sugar or 2, Dolly?" She asked Imeura.

"I am not DOLLY, Kusajishi-fukutaichou." He shouted, perhaps not the bests of moves but he was frustrated. "I am Imeura Sheik."

"No, you are Dolly." The child corrected. "Boobies said so. She said I could have you for a whole week. We are going to have so much fun, Dolly. We are going to play house and then we are going to play with the clown from the 12th division and then we are going to beat up some people...." As she rambled off the activities she planned to do with Imeura in tow, he realized that Matsumoto-fukutaichou must have done this for the rumor he started. Yachiru tried to hug her 'Dolly', however Imeura shrugged her off, making her hit her head.

The 11th division let out a collective groan, as if telling the 6th seat that that was not the correct move. In an instant, a powerful reiatsu emitted from the small vice-captain. Imeura was frightened but held his ground. "PLAY WITH ME." She growled in a low voice and punched him square in the jaw. She then bit his arm causing him to howl in pain. He tried to shake her off but to no avail. Yachiru's mouth was like a death trap. As he was trying to remove the child from his limb, he felt a murderous reiatsu that could only belong to the 11th division captain, Zaraki Kenpachi. Imeura's pain was instantly forgotten and fear for his well being replaced that.

"Ken-chan" Yachiru mumbled with a mouthful of arm. "Dolly won't play nice."

Zaraki walked languidly over to Imeura, the bells in his hair jingling as he did. Imeura was frozen in place and prayed for his own captain to come, not realizing that the reiatsu of the captain in front of him was smothering all other reiatsus. "Here's the deal, Dolly." Zaraki told him. "You either play with Yachiru or you play with me."

In an instant, Imeura sat down at the pink kiddy table. "I'll have two lumps, Kusajishi-fukutaichou." He stuttered. Yachiru released the vice grip on his arm and cheered. "I love you, Dolly." She hugged him. Imeura could hear the rest of the 11th division laughing and repeating 'I love you, Dolly' in childish voices.

* * *

"So you sent him to the 11th division in binds to play with Kusajishi-fukutaichou?" Kira asked. He then started laughing very hard. It was just so ridiculous and so something that Matsumoto would do.

The buxom woman laughed along with him "And she put him in dresses and made him have tea. She puts bottles and pacifiers in his mouth and rocks him to sleep." That only made Kira laugh harder than before.

"You should tell her to get a stroller so that she can push him around Seireitei." Kira added. "It would be hilarious to see a grown man being dragged in a stroller by a child."

"You're right. I should do that."

The two of them laughed so hard that everyone in the bar turned around, staring at them. They must have been having a good time or some good sake to be so carefree. The two of them seemed so relaxed in each other's presence. It was as if they were going out or something.

As Kira and Matsumoto's laughter was dying down, Kira placed a friendly hand on her shoulders. "Thanks, Matsumoto. I needed that."

Matsumoto then rubbed her cheek against the hand on her shoulder, causing Kira to blush. "No problem. It looked like you needed a laugh. We both needed a laugh."

* * *

Hitsugaya was working on some papers in his office while Hinamori was eating. It was tomato soup and some crackers. The white-haired captain told her that her stomach probably couldn't handle more complex food yet and to take it slow. However, she really didn't feel like eating much. Hitsugaya asked her to at least have half of the soup, which she agreed. Her boyfriend was only looking out for her best interests, after all.

Normally, Hitsugaya would be at the captains' meeting, planning a strategy against Aizen but he didn't feel like leaving Hinamori by herself. He would have left her in the care of Matsumoto but he had no idea where she was at the moment. Most likely, she was at the bar or something and he had no intention of taking Hinamori with him to find her. So he decided to do some work in the meanwhile. "You should eat some more." Hitsugaya told her.

"Shouldn't you be at the captains' meeting?" Hinamori asked.

"Don't worry about it." He told her. "Unohana-taichou is coming here to brief me on what happened while she does a check-up on you."

"I just don't want to be a burden." She mumbled.

Hitsugaya put down his pen and papers and walked up to his girlfriend. He cupped her face and stared into her soulful brown eyes with his ice blue ones. "You could never be a burden to me, Momo." With that, he swooped down for a kiss, a sweet and chaste one.

After the kiss, tears rolled down Hinamori's face. Hitsugaya wiped away those tears with his index fingers. "Please eat something and regain your strength. That's all I ask." He told her. She nodded complacently and began eating the soup.

Hitsugaya returned to his seat and continued his work. Hinamori turned to her boyfriend. "I remembered something today." Hitsugaya put down his paperwork and gave her his full attention.

"What did you remember?" He asked.

"After our..." She couldn't bear to say the word fight. "You placed me in your office and activated Kyoumon around it. I remember waking up and following you."

Hitsugaya nodded, allowing her to remember the events at her own pace. "That's right. Do you remember what happened next?"

"I remember breaking the barrier and following you at a distance, suppressing my reiatsu and making sure that you didn't realize that I was trailing you."

Hitsugaya confirmed that, suppressing a growl for not picking up on that. It's true that Hinamori was a kido master and if she didn't want to be found, she could make that possible but he was a captain, dammit. He was suppose to be able to pick up on that. If he had, maybe she would not have been hurt like that. It was his own failings and that man.... Hinamori was hurt because of that. "What happened next?"

"You went to Central 46 and I followed. I saw them." Unconscious tears flooded her eyes. "Dead bodies, viciously slaughtered. I thought you did that but you looked shocked so it couldn't have been you. I saw Kira and you followed after him. Then someone sneaked up on me."

Hitsugaya leaned closer. "Who?"

"Ichimaru!" She sighed. Hitsugaya was shocked. He thought she met up with Aizen from there. It's not that the white-haired captain didn't trust his girlfriend but perhaps the memory was altered somehow.

"What happened next?"

"He asked me to follow him. He led me to the residence of Central 46. I walked inside and then, I turned around and..."

"And what?" He shouted, instantly regretting the tone he used because it caused Hinamori to shrink. "Sorry. But it's imperative that you remember everything."

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"Try me." He reached out and grabbed one of her hands, rubbing his thumb against it. This had a calming effect on the young woman.

"I saw Aizen-taichou. But after that, I don't remember anything."

Hitsugaya gently pulled Hinamori towards him and held on to her as if his life depended on it. He stroked her hair. "I'm so sorry." He whispered. "I swore I would protect you and I failed."

Hinamori kissed Hitsugaya's forehead. "You didn't fail. It was because of you that I am alive now."

All of a sudden, Hitsugaya and Hinamori felt a familiar presence. It belonged to the 4th division captain, Unohana Retsu. They broke apart and put on an atmosphere that was appropriate for her.

* * *

Kira and Matsumoto probably drank a month's salary worth of sake. They were somewhere between extremely buzzed and completely inebriated. Leaving the bar, the two walked through the labyrinthine area that was the Outer Court. The two of them leaned on each other for support, so much so that it looked like a sad three-legged race. Somewhere along the way, the two of them collapsed in one of the darker corners. Matsumoto was lying on top of Kira. She kissed him fully and deeply. Kira kissed back and wrapped his arms around the buxom woman's waist, as if he were afraid she would disappear if he didn't.

"I want you, Kira." She told him between kisses, brushing back his blond hair to see his eyes. There wasn't even the hint of drunkenness in her voice. The words came out strong and sure.

Kira couldn't look her back in the eyes. "Do you want me or do you want a replacement for Ichimaru?" He choked on his statement.

Matsumoto got up and sat down on the floor, pulling Kira up as well. So he understood. "I understand your position. But don't you want me too?"

"More than anything else. But..."

"But what?"

Kira looked away from Matsumoto. He mumbled something that she didn't pick up at first. "What did you say?" She asked.

"I am inadequate. I'm not like Ichimaru-taichou at all." It was his own fear come to the fore. In that instant, Matsumoto realized that he was comparing himself with the former 3rd division captain. "I am only an acting captain; I don't even have bankai."

"Do you think that I loved Gin because he was a captain?" She asked.

"Isn't it?"

"I loved him long before he ever entered the Shinigami Academy. We've known each other ever since we were kids."

Kira was taken aback. Matsumoto was about to tell him something private. He sat and listened.

"I don't remember much before him. I remember I was exhausted and hungry. He found me and fed me, telling me that I had reiatsu and that's why I felt hunger. He gave me shelter. We lived together, getting by with what we can find." She smirked. "He even gave me a birthday. It was the day that he found me."

Kira could see the tears flowing freely. This is the first time in a long time that he had seen her cry. He was dumbstruck. "I never knew."

Matsumoto continued. "One day, he just up and left. I had no idea where to begin looking for him. So I entered the Academy. Imagine my surprise to find Gin already a seated officer in the 5th division. I tried to pursue him but he kept me at a distance. I never knew why but now I understand. He was keeping me away from Aizen. I was hurt. I knew I loved him but it looked like he didn't. Even in times that I tried to engage him, he always kept his distance with that smile of his."

Kira understood. Ichimaru Gin always smiled but if one had been with him as long as either of them did, one would pick up the different smiles that he used for different situations.

"When he finally showed himself to be in league with Aizen, I was crushed but I understood. However, it didn't make the pain any less painful."

Kira couldn't hear anymore. He lurched over and kissed Matsumoto. It was his first time engaging the buxom woman but it felt wonderful when she returned the kiss. He felt a hand creep up into his hair so he reciprocated by placing a strong hand on the small of her back. When the kiss was over, both of them pulled apart, breathing hard.

"I want you, Matsumoto-san." The blond told her. "Come with me, please." To his surprise, she complied and the two of them made their way to the 3rd division headquarters.

* * *

Captain Unohana completed her examination of Hinamori. "You seem to be progressing nicely in the physical sense." She told the 5th division vice-captain. "Your reiatsu is stable. However, you need to be resting more."

"Is there anything that I can do, Unohana-taichou?" Hitsugaya asked. He was desperate to do something for his lovely peach.

"Just be there for her." The healer responded. "You'd be surprised how much a familiar presence does wonders for the body. However, I wish to speak with you about the meeting." She turned to Hinamori. "Hinamori-fukutaichou, would it be alright if I talked with him for a bit."

Hinamori shook her head. "It's alright. I'll be fine by myself." With that, Unohana led Hitsugaya outside the 10th division headquarters and close the shoji doors.

"Did she mention _him_?" Unohana asked, trying to gauge whether or not Aizen was a trigger for convulsion.

"Only once." He responded tersely. The white-haired captain didn't want to be talking about that man but he knew that Captain Unohana was just looking out for her patient's well-being. "She remembered what happened that day all the way up to the point where I found her. She remembered Ichimaru taking her to the residence of Central 46 and seeing Aizen, but that's it."

"I see. Well, I am not going to rule out that Aizen Sousuke is a trigger word but the event might be. Allow her to remember it on her own."

Hitsugaya nodded. "About the meeting…"

Unohana nodded. "Of course. Here's what happened."

* * *

Kira led Matsumoto to his room in the 3rd division headquarters. When they were both inside, he closed the door. Matsumoto took that as a sign that they were both alone and proceeded to kiss him like they were doing after they left the bar. Kira kissed back and led the both of them to his bed. Without breaking the kiss, he gently pushed her back so that she was lying on the bed and he was on top of her, still kissing her. He could feel everything that was Matsumoto: seeing her beautiful face, hearing the sounds of her satisfied moans of pleasure, feeling her heaving breasts against his chest, taking in her wonderful scent, tasting her on his lips. It was pure sensory overload and he loved it.

He stopped for a moment to take in the sight. Seeing Matsumoto beneath him was nothing short of amazing. He then nuzzled his head on her heaving breasts, truly content. Matsumoto lazily played with his hair. It was weird but she supposed that she was alright with it.

"Matsumoto-san" Kira breathed. "What happens next?" He could not believe how serene he felt in her arms. He could just stay here forever.

"What do you want?" She asked.

And Kira was honest. "I want to get stronger." Matsumoto gave an affirmative noise. "I know that there is going to be a war. As I am now, I can't win." Kira realized that even if Matsumoto chose him, he would still be, at least in his mind, competing for her affections with Ichimaru. And so, there was only one course left for him to take. He needed more power. He needed bankai.

"You don't need strength to impress me." She told him. "We can win the war, even with Gin against us."

"I thought that at first, but that thing that Aizen stole from Kuchiki-san's body, Abarai-kun told me that it can erase the barrier between Shinigami and Hollow. If Aizen went through all of what he did just to get that, it must be dangerous."

"You worry too much, Kira."

"You don't worry enough, Matsumoto. But I suppose that's one of the reasons that I like you."

Matsumoto sat up, a self-righteous smirk on her face. "Just one of the reasons? What are some of the others?"

Kira blushed and looked away but she grabbed his face with her hand. "W-w-well" he stuttered. "You're fun to be around. Not just drinking but everyday things."

"And?" She was waiting for him to say it.

"And, you're strong too. You understand what it means to be a vice-captain so you know the burdens that I carry."

"And?" Matsumoto knew he was avoiding it so she wanted to remind him. The buxom woman grabbed his face and smothered him between her breasts, causing Kira to gasp for air. "Say it."

"Okay." Kira's voice was garbled between suffocation and laughter. "You are very good-looking too."

Matsumoto let him go and started laughing. This caused Kira to laugh even more. There was no cause for it. It just was one of those things that was funny because it wasn't.

"Kira's such a pervert." She laughed, even though there was no mention of anything perverse.

Kira put on a mock-indignant look. "I'm the pervert?" He responded. "I've never used my looks or my breasts to get most anyone to do what I want."

That statement only made her laugh harder. "Kira has breasts now? Where was I when this happened?"

Kira shot her an annoyed look and stuck out his tongue. "I could get used to this." He then collapsed on the bed, face-first on his pillow. Matsumoto lied next to him. "I am going to get stronger, Matsumoto-san. I'm going to get bankai." Matsumoto gave an affirmative noise but this time, there was a hint of sleepiness in it as well. "If Abarai-kun can get bankai at vice-captain level, then I can too."

That was his vow. He wanted strength and he was going to get it. He was going to obtain bankai before the war. That way, to him, the final obstacle of obtaining Matsumoto would be cleared. Nothing would stop him from his ultimate goal.

* * *

So that's chapter three. Things got hot and heavy for Kira and Matsumoto. They haven't said the words "I love you" yet. But they realize that they do want each other in this chapter. The next chapter is Admission. It'll probably be longer than the others because I want to do a piece that allows the two to think about what the relationship is going to bring and bring Kira to his goal. Keep an eye out for that.


	4. Aspiration

This chapter actually took me four days to type. I am quite proud of myself. Sweet. Enjoy

* * *

Step Four: Aspiration

Kira could feel himself falling into the dream world. It was dark but comforting. The blond could drip forever and he'd be okay. However, this dream was not to be as he saw the imposing figure of his zanpaktou, Wabisuke, before him.

"Izuru." The spirit called out to him. "Why hast thou calleth upon me?"

"I want bankai." Kira answered without hesitation.

"If that is thy wish, then raise thy sword."

Kira woke up from his sleep and didn't find Matsumoto there. However there was a note taped to his forehead. On the note was the woman's horrible calligraphy telling him that she went back to her division but to visit her later in the day when he got the chance.

The blond languidly got out of his bed and stretched out his bones, smiling when he heard that satisfying pop. He had many things to do before he visited that woman, some boring administrative stuff but he'd fly through it because of the promise of being around Matsumoto.

* * *

Hinamori woke up on Hitsugaya's bed as the sun was peeking out of the window. She didn't remember falling asleep, which was probably due to the medicine that she took. That's alright. She knew that her boyfriend was already up because she barely felt the warmth on his bed. It was ironic that a captain who wielded an ice-type zanpaktou could be so warm at times. Hinamori didn't want to get up but she didn't want to sleep either. In the end, she couldn't avoid to get out of the bed. The vice-captain left her boyfriend's room and walked towards the 10th division administrative offices. She watched her boyfriend do the paperwork from afar. If he noticed her presence, he didn't make a show of it.

Matsumoto had to admit that sleeping in Kira's bed was nice. She hadn't gotten a good night's sleep like that since… well, the first night that he slept with her. She felt truly invigorated, well not so invigorated that she wanted to do paperwork but you get the idea. She was walking into the 10th division administrative office. Knowing her captain like she did, she figured that he'd be working right now. Tiptoeing into the room, her plan was to sneak past her captain and hang out in her room.

_Softly… softly … softly_

"Matsumoto?" Hitsugaya called out to her. She froze in a second.

"Good morning, taichou." She smiled.

Hitsugaya was slightly annoyed. He had wanted to attend the captain's meeting last night but would not leave Hinamori by herself. He trusted Matsumoto to keep her company but she was nowhere to be found. "Where were you last night?"

"Oh me? I was hanging out with Kira last night. I didn't want to interrupt you two lovebirds." Matsumoto always found it cute that her captain blushed whenever she insinuated something between the two. It's not like she didn't know but it was fun to push her captain's buttons every once in a while.

"I needed to attend a captain's meeting last night. I wanted you to watch over Hinamori when I was out but you weren't here."

"Sorry, taichou." She apologized. "If I had known that, I would have been here."

"Never mind that. By the way, have you seen Imuera?" He asked about his 6th seat.

"Oh, I sent him to the 11th division to play with Yachiru-chan." She chuckled. "They're the best of friends."

"Matsumoto, what did you do?"

"Oh calm down, taichou. They are just playing house and doing a whole bunch of fun stuff. I told her to bring her back in a week or so."

Hitsugaya refused to laugh at that man's position, even though it was pretty funny. Matsumoto Rangiku could be as devious as they come whenever the need required it.

A thought came to his mind. Matsumoto said that she wasn't here last night because she was hanging out with Kira. "You said you were hanging out with Kira last night?"

"Yeah. We went out drinking and then we made out until we passed out on his bed."

Hitsugaya could only gape at Matsumoto's unabashedly way that she told her captain what happened to her last night. She really didn't have any shame.

"But enough about me." She smiled. "How was last night with you and Hinamori-chan?" Her smile turned into a leer. "Did my taichou take the big leap tonight?"

"Shut your mouth." He growled.

"You are such a gentleman, taichou." She goaded.

Hitsugaya looked away, remembering what happened last night. She was getting her memory back of what happened that fateful day. It hurt him to keep silent but Captain Unohana told him that she needed to remember this on her own.

"She's getting her memory back." Hitsugaya looked away.

At that instant, Matsumoto's countenance fell. "So does she know?"

Hitsugaya know to what she was referring. "She has what happened all the way up to the point where she remembers Aizen, but after that, she says it's all a blur."

"So she doesn't know that it was Aizen that hurt her." Matsumoto asked.

In that moment, Hitsugaya and Matsumoto heard a soft gasp. They turned to the direction of the gasp. It came from the 10th division inner rooms. The two of them ran towards the rooms and saw Hinamori on the floor, convulsing. It was frightening. Matsuomoto gasped as Hitsugaya tried holding her hand and caressing her forehead.

"Matsumoto, tenteikura. Call Unohana-taichou." The white-haired captain ordered.

_Black and white net. Twenty-two bridges, sixty-six crowns and belts. Footprints, distant thunder, sharp peak, engulfing land, hidden in the night, sea of clouds, blue line. Form a circle and fly though the heavens. Way of binding #77, tenteikura._

An energy square appeared before Matsumoto. She spoke into the spell. "Unohana-taichou, this is 10th division's fuku-taichou Matsumoto Rangiku. 5th division's fuku-taichou Hinamori Momo is convulsing on the floor. We need your assistance."

Within the minute, the 4th division's captain, Unohana Retsu, arrived with her vice-captain, Kotetsu Isane. She walked towards Hinamori, whom Hitsugaya was still clutching. "Hitsugaya-taichou, I will need you to let go of Hinamori-fukutaichou."

Reluctantly, the captain let go of his girlfriend's hand. The healer put her own hands on Hinamori and, using her calming kido, started to treat the vice-captain.

"Please explain to me what happened." Unohana asked calmly.

"Matsumoto and I were talking about Hinamori." Hitsugaya told her. "We were discussing her memory loss. When the subject came to Aizen stabbing her…" He tapered off there.

"I see. It looks like the memory is the trigger." Unohana exclaimed as she worked on treating the girl. The violent lashings that Hinamori's body was going through started to subside. "Well, we are fortunate that we got here quickly." She turned to her vice-captain. "Isane, please help me carry Hinamori-fukutaichou."

"Yes, taichou." She responded.

"Is it alright if I use your bed to treat her?" Unohana asked. She already knew the answer.

"Go ahead." He nodded. The two women from the 4th division carried his girlfriend to his room, leaving him and his vice-captain in an empty room.

"I am so sorry." Matsumoto apologized. "If I hadn't opened my mouth…"

"Don't worry about it." Hitsugaya told her. It was the closest thing she was going to get to forgiveness from the captain. "It's not your fault. It's that bastard, Aizen."

Matsumoto looked away, unable to stand in his presence at the moment. "You should be with her, taichou. I'll handle the paperwork here."

Hitsugaya gave her a curt nod, the closest thing he could give to a thank you. He walked to his room as Matsumoto got busy doing paperwork.

* * *

Kira took his zanpaktou out of its scabbard and sat cross-legged on the floor. With the blade between his legs, the blond started to meditate. He felt himself being drawn into the world of his zanpaktou.

The world of his zanpaktou was like a courtroom. Upon the judge's seat sat his zanpaktou, Wabisuke. He stood with the zanpaktou in hand and looked up Wabisuke's face.

"So thou hast come, Izuru." Wabisuke called out to him. "Art thou ready to raise thy sword?"

"Yes. I want bankai." Kira told him with full conviction.

"Why? For the woman, Matsumoto Rangiku? Or is it to kill Ichimaru Gin?"

"Both. I want to grow stronger to protect Matsumoto-san and to kill Ichimaru-taichou."

Wabisuke looked at him with stern eyes. "Is this thy answer?" It asked.

"Yes." Kira looked back with determination in his eyes. "I am ready to face whatever challenges you present."

"So be it." The zanpaktou coughed. The spirit snapped its fingers and Kira fell to the floor as if an enormous weight pulled him from underneath. The zanpaktou fell as well, making a loud clank as it did. It was excruciatingly painful. "Stand up, Izuru." It told him. "Stand up, take thy sword and pierce me once. That is the challenge I give to thee.

Kira could barely move one finger. The gravity around him was obscenely strong. This was the power of Wabisuke. It could double the weight of whatever it hits. A second strike doubled it again and a third doubled it once more. Eventually, the enemy will come crashing to the floor and hold its head up as if in apology, hence the name, Wabisuke. However, it was like all of the weight in the world was on him. He couldn't even move.

"Stand up, Izuru." The zanpaktou called him. "If thou art unable to move in this, how canst thou expect to wield this power?"

Kira calmed down and thought. How was he going to combat such power? He could barely move. If he couldn't move, there was no way that he was going to wield his zanpaktou and pierce the spirit. Then a thought came to him. If he boosted his reiatsu, then he might be able to overcome the gravity.

Concentrating, he started to pool all of his reiatsu into his hands. When he did that, he found that he was able to move his fingers. That was a start. Now he tried to put his weight on his hands so that he could move. The pain that he experienced was unbearable but he had to endure. Pushing down on the ground, the blond tried to get up but he was unable to do so and he fell to the ground, his head smacking against the floor with a dull thud.

"Izuru, thou art too inexperienced to wield bankai." The spirit told him

"I'm not done yet." Kira told him. "If Abarai-kun can wield bankai, so can I."

The zanpaktou looked at Kira with disdain. "Abarai Renji's zanpaktou is different than me, Izuru. That means that we both have different ways of testing our masters."

Kira breathed in and tried again. Pooling all of his reiatsu into his hands, he tried to get up again. Remembering why he was doing this, he pushed his hands on the ground to get leverage. His neck felt like it was going to snap but he refused to allow that. He wanted bankai and no challenge that the spirit gave him was going to stop Kira Izuru.

* * *

Matsumoto was about finished with the paperwork. There were only a few sheets left that required her captain's signature to be rendered on the paper. With that out of the way, the buxom woman left the 10th division headquarters.

Her heart was in turmoil. She didn't mean to hurt Hinamori. In fact, she didn't even sense her at all. While it was true that Hinamori was a vice-captain and a kido master, she thought she could rely on her intuition and her knowledge of the girl to detect her presence. That seemed to be false. When she got up again, Matsumoto was going to apologize. She decided that she was going to go to the 3rd division to hang out with Kira.

Last night was amazing. The two of them went drinking and reveled in the fate of the man who had caught them in the same bed. Afterwards, there was a hot make-out session in Kira's room. It was funny. This relationship started out because of a rumor and now it is flourishing. So, she should be thankful to Imeura. However, that didn't mean that she was going to take him away from his punishment.

She found that she was unable to flash-step. It must be because of the tenteikura. She had never cast kido of that magnitude before. It didn't mean that she was unskilled. However, it was her first time casting a level 70s spell. Guess that meant that she was walking.

It took her longer to get to the 3rd division by walking. She saw some of the men doing drills. As she was walking, the men looked at her, as they usually do, with lust in their eyes. Matsumoto wasn't stupid. They were looking at her breasts. And she flaunted them in a not too subtle way. As she did this, she walked inside the 3rd division command headquarters. She expected to find Kira there but he wasn't. That was strange. She closed her eyes and tried to search for Kira's reiatsu. The source came from his room. That's where she went.

Matsumoto found that he was meditating with his zanpaktou. That could only mean that he was going for bankai. Kira told her that he was going to obtain bankai. It's not like she was going to discourage him from this. So she sat down on his bed and watched him. To tell the truth, she was also looking to obtain bankai. After Aizen's betrayal, her captain was pushing her to obtain bankai. However, progress wasn't going so well as her zanpaktou, Haineko, was moody and lazy.

She could see the sweat forming on his brow. Whatever challenge that his zanpaktou was making him undergo must be tough. Although she was tempted to wipe that sweat, Matsumoto refrained, not wanting to break his concentration.

* * *

Kira was kneeling on the floor. He was starting to get used to the fact that the gravity was stronger than normal in his zanpaktou's world. His breathing was coming in heavier and heavier.

"Stand up, Izuru." Wabisuke told him. "If thou canst defeat me here, how canst thou defeat me in the material world?"

Kira did think it was strange that Wabisuke didn't materialize. In zanpaktous, to obtain shikai, one needed communication and harmonization with their zanpaktous. But to obtain bankai, one needed to materialize their zanpaktous and then subjugate it. So if Kira couldn't beat his zanpaktou here, there was no way that he could beat it out there.

That's when Kira remembered why he was doing this. It wasn't for protecting Matsumoto or for killing Ichimaru, although that was part of the reason. He was doing this because he was part of the Gotei 13. It was his duty to protect the peace for everyone, not just himself and to kill all who oppose that peace, not just Ichimaru. He didn't want to protect Matsumoto more than he wanted to fight alongside her. He wanted to protect the peace with her.

Kira took a deep breath and found that the gravity didn't bother him as much as it did at the beginning. He got to his feet without struggling. Taking the zanpaktou in his hand, he walked to Wabisuke, who didn't move as Kira brandished the weapon a few meters in front of him. With a long thrust, the blond pierce the spirit. As soon as he did that, the gravity disappeared.

"Well done, Izuru. Thou wast able to pierce me here. However, thy trial to gain bankai is not yet over. Thou must bring me to the material world and defeat me there." With that, the spirit allowed Kira to leave his world.

* * *

Kira's consciousness came back to Soul Society, gasping for air as he did so. Matsumoto put her hands around him.

"Are you alright?" She asked.

Kira chuckled. "Matsumoto, I didn't expect you to be here." It was a welcomed feeling to know that Matsumoto was holding him.

"I thought that I'd keep you company." She smiled.

"It's too early to drink." Kira laughed.

Matsumoto snorted in a very unladylike way. "I don't believe that there is a 'too early time' to drink." She changed the subject. "So what are you doing?"

"Trying to obtain bankai." Kira told her without hesitation.

Matsumoto's smile shrank a bit. "How's that going?"

"I'll need to bring Wabisuke to this world and defeat him here. Then I will have it."

"Why do you need bankai, Kira?" She asked. "I already like you enough without it."

"It's not for you, Matsumoto-san. I'm doing this to protect the peace… our peace."

And for once, Matsumoto smiled in a different way. Kira couldn't describe it but it was a mix between a mother's pride and a lover's thank you. It made him feel warmer than all the sake he had ever imbibed.

* * *

Unohana finished treating Hinamori. "She should be fine now, Hitsugaya-taichou." The healer told him. "I wouldn't be surprised if she woke up any minute now. However, at this time, I would remind you to take her integration slow. Let her remember what happened on her own and confirm or deny what she remembers."

"Thank you, Unohana-taichou." The white-haired captain told her.

Kotetsu Isane spoke up for the first time since Hinamori was moved to Hitsugaya's room. "Taichou, I think it would be alright if Hinamori was taken outside, to be around people."

Unohana smiled. "I think that's a wonderful idea, Isane. Hitsugaya-taichou, you should bring her and some of her friends to do something other than stay here. It will do wonders for her psyche to be around people instead of keeping her cooped up here."

Hitsugaya nodded. "As long as they don't mention him, right?"

"That's right. Perhaps two other people would do nicely, Hitsugaya-taichou." Unohana told him. With that they took their leave.

Hitsugaya sat on his bed next to his beloved peach. She caressed her forehead and her cheek, waiting for her to get up and look at him.

* * *

"I see." Kira nodded sagely. "So Hinamori-san had a seizure."

"It was because I was talking about Aizen stabbing her." Matsumoto shook her head, feeling the onset of tears. However, she didn't allow them to fall.

"It wasn't your fault." Kira told her. "She just needs time to readjust."

Matsumoto nodded. "Still, I feel bad."

There was silence in the room for a bit until Matsumoto got an idea. "I know what we could do. We can go out to eat."

Kira looked at her curiously. "You and me?" He asked.

"You, me, taichou and Hinamori-chan." She cheered. "It'll be fun."

"If it is okay with your captain…" He relented.

With that, Kira summoned a hell butterfly. Matsumoto whispered the message to her captain and let it fly.

* * *

Hinamori woke up a couple of minutes after Captain Unohana left. Her eyes fluttered as they were coming into focus. The first thing that she saw was her boyfriend, staring at her with kind eyes.

"Good afternoon, Momo." Hitsugaya whispered, a small smile on his face.

"How did I get here?" She asked. She remembered watching the exchange between him and Matsumoto-san but now she was on his bed.

"You passed out for a while." He told her. He remembered Captain Unohana's words. He needed to be careful about mentioning the Aizen incident. "Unohana-taichou treated you in here."

"I'm sorry." She cried. "I'm just a burden on you."

"Don't worry about it." He told her with certainty. "I don't mind taking care of you until you are better."

Hinamori was going to say something after that but a hell butterfly fluttered into the room. It whispered a message to Hitsugaya's ear. He nodded and allowed the butterfly to leave.

"What was that?" She asked.

"It was Matsumoto." He told her. "She was asking if you wanted to go out to dinner. You don't have to go if you don't feel up to it."

The girl shook her head vehemently. "I want to get out of bed."

"You shouldn't strain yourself." Green eyes stared back into her brown ones.

"But I want to go. If you feel like I'm going to pass out, you can take back here."

Hitsugaya sighed and scratched his head. "I guess there's no helping it."

Hinamori smiled. Sometimes her boyfriend was just overprotective.

* * *

Matsumoto told Hitsugaya to meet her and Kira at a small diner on the outskirts of Seireitei. It was home to the best seafood in all of Soul Society. Hitsugaya allowed Hinamori to walk on her own but kept a close eye on her, just in case she passed out again. It looked like she was fine. She didn't seem flushed by walking.

Matsumoto saw her captain and Hinamori coming from the 10th division. She waved at them. "Come on, come on." She prodded. "The food's not going to eat itself."

Kira smiled. The buxom woman was so excited. It was amusing see this exchange. Hitsugaya whispered something into Matsumoto's ear, or at least tried to considering the height difference. Kira nodded at Hinamori, who smiled back. She looked a bit tired but otherwise fine.

"Let's go inside, Hinamori." Hitsugaya told her, as if he was trying to be professional and not like a couple.

Kira was about to follow when Matsumoto grabbed his hand. "What's wrong, Matsumoto-san?"

"Taichou wanted me to tell you not to bring up the Aizen incident." Matsumoto explained.

"Understood." Kira nodded. As soon as he did, Matsumoto kissed him deeply.

* * *

The four Shinigami requested a secluded table, away from the hustle and bustle. A good time was had by all. Hinamori regaled the table of times when they were younger, to the embarrassment of Hitsugaya. Kira told Hinamori about the haiku club that he was running and Matsumoto told her about the Shinigami Women's Club.

A smile could be seen on the 5th division vice captain. It was the first time in a long time that she was ever this at ease. It made her feel great.

Sake was being passed around, however, Kira and Matsumoto were the only ones who drank. Hinamori wasn't allowed to drink at the moment and Hitsugaya despised alcohol. One could say that this was a night among friends.

As the night was winding down, Matsumoto whispered something in Kira's ear. Hitsugaya noticed and frowned.

"But Matsumoto-san…" Kira whispered a bit loudly.

"What are you talking about, Matsumoto?" Hitsugaya asked.

The buxom woman smiled in a way that made the white-haired captain uncomfortable. "Oh captain, you always think that there is some ulterior motive." She laughed.

"That's because there usually is." He deadpanned.

"Hinamori-chan, you need to do something about that." She winked, which made the girl blush.

Kira whispered back into Matsumoto's ear. When he did, Matsumoto waved for the check. "Well, I think we're done for the night. Thanks for the meal, captain."

As soon as she said that, she and Kira rose from their chairs and ran out the diner, leaving Hitsugaya with the check.

"Wait… **MATSUMOTO**." He shouted after them but they were already gone. As Hitsugaya muttered about the price of food, he didn't realize that he made Hinamori laugh. Perhaps it was worth it.

* * *

Kira was running from the diner, looking at the woman with whom he fell in love run with him. She made him feel at ease. And that's why he wanted bankai. Not to protect her per se but to protect this feeling of peace. And that was his goal. He felt confident that he could achieve that.

* * *

Oh my gosh. A quick update. There's only one more chapter in this little ficlit. So hopefully this won't take long. So let me see some reviews please. They make me feel warm, not unlike drinking alcohol. Smiles


	5. Consummation

Here it is, the last chapter of Raise Thy Sword. Cue the Awwws. So here's a long chapter for you

* * *

Step Five: Consummation

Kira and Matsumoto ran to the 3rd division barracks. As they were, the blond noticed that there were many eyes on the buxom woman. He figured that her endowment were dancing and those were distracting the men. Kira shot dirty looks at the men who went back to doing whatever they were doing before their eyes started wandering.

They made their way to the administrative offices. As Kira opened the shoji doors, he could almost feel the squinting gaze of his former captain, Ichimaru Gin. It made him hesitate for a second.

"What's wrong, Kira?" Matsumoto asked.

Kira was presented with three choices. He could lie to her, saying he saw nothing to put her mind at ease. He could say nothing, making her feel like he was hiding something. He could say what he really saw, perhaps she would worry about him.

"For a second, I almost felt like he was here." Kira told her. He decided not to lie to Matsumoto. He was really falling deeper and deeper in love with her. Although he didn't want to cause her undue worry, the blond wanted her to know how he felt whenever she asked. It was the least he could do.

Matsumoto looked at Kira with understanding. "I know how you feel. Sometimes, I feel like he's going to come back. But he joined Aizen." She spat the last part out, as if she was disgusted.

"Do you ever wonder why he joined Aizen? I mean, what does Aizen have that would make Ichimaru-taichou join his ranks?" Kira did wonder why his captain fell in line with Aizen.

He was a part of the scheme that resulted in the subversion of the laws of Soul Society, the destruction of Central 46 and the hurting of those closest to him. For the life of him, he couldn't understand why.

"It doesn't matter now." Matsumoto told him, moving in closer as if to reassure herself more than him. "He is our enemy."

"I know. That's why I'm training towards bankai." Kira told her. With that, the blond kissed Matsumoto, reveling in the sweet taste of the different flavors in her mouth.

* * *

Hinamori couldn't keep a straight face. After Matsumoto and Kira skipped out on the bill, Hitsugaya was forced to pay for three other meals that he didn't eat. Hinamori watched her boyfriend pace around the office. This was unusual for him. Normally, he would just wait until Matsumoto returned to exact something against his vice-captain. Gazing at the white-haired captain was amusing.

Hitsugaya was furious because of what Matsumoto and Kira pulled today. He didn't mind paying for Hinamori. She was his girlfriend after all. But for Matsumoto and Kira… He'd get them for that.

"It wasn't all bad." She tried to console him but he wasn't paying attention.

"Those two…" the white haired captain muttered. "I'll get Matsumoto at least."

Hinamori felt good. After passing out, she felt as if she was missing out on something. It just seemed strange. The 5th division vice-captain knew that she had just come out of a coma. So it was perfectly natural that she wasn't 100% yet. Still, she didn't remember why she…

And then it all came back to her. Hinamori was spying on Hitsugaya and Matsumoto and then the conversation turned to her. They were discussing her memory what happened that fateful day. She then remembered Matsumoto saying something.

_So she doesn't know that it was … that did this to her._

Hinamori frowned. It was like there was a block that was preventing her from remembering who it was who hurt her.

Hitsugaya saw the frown on Hinamori's face. "What happened, Momo?" He asked

"Shiro-chan…" She hesitated. For some reason, she couldn't speak her worries to him.

"Momo, you can tell me anything. You know that right?" He tried to reassure her. Hitsugaya walked to Hinamori and hugged her, stroking her hair in an attempt to make her feel comfortable. "No matter what happens, I'll still love you."

With that, tears came unbidden down her cheeks. "Shiro-chan, I can't remember."

"Remember what?"

"I was watching you and Matsumoto-san talking and she was teasing you about me. Then you said that I was regaining my memory. Then she said, so she doesn't know that it was..."

Hitsugaya mentally gasped. So she remembered today.

"But then there is a gap. I can't remember who it was you were talking about." She grabbed onto Hitsugaya's haori. "Why, Shiro-chan? Why is it that I can't remember?"

The white-haired captain responded by rubbing Hinamori's back. "Momo." He whispered continuously into her ear.

Hinamori cried for the first time in a long time. Hitsugaya stood there as her anchor, allowing her to purge herself of the tears without worrying about being considered weak.

* * *

Kira got up from his bed. He looked outside his window. It was still dark. Everything was still a blur for him. Somehow, he and Matsumoto were lying in the same bed together. He didn't remember how that happened but at the moment, he didn't care. The blond was truly getting used to this feeling of having the buxom woman around him all the time. He loved it and was terrified of it. To be in and out of control at the same time was a prospect that he never expected while being around Matsumoto. The dichotomy of such a relationship threatened to tear him apart and he welcomed it. He and Matsumoto were slowly becoming one from where there were two.

Still, he was adamant in getting bankai first. In his mind, Kira wanted to surpass his former captain. He was starting to realize that he didn't want bankai to make Matsumoto his or to make himself a viable candidate for her affections. The blond wanted to redeem himself in his own eyes. He fell in with Aizen and Ichimaru. He did as they wanted and he did it with the hope of somehow gaining Hinamori from Hitsugaya. He was played like a concert piano, singing to the tune of their deception. Bankai would most certainly even the field.

Kira knew what he had to do. He had to materialize his zanpaktou's spirit. He was going to do it tonight.

Kira found a place on the 3rd division grounds where it was quiet. Ironically, it was Ichimaru's persimmons grove. He never did like persimmons but his captain loved them. How appropriate that the place where he will gain bankai would be here.

Kira closed his eyes and summoned the spirit inside his weapon. He called on the spirit to answer him and come out from his inner world and enter the material world. Wabisuke responded by glowing a dull purple. Purple reiatsu leaked from the zanpaktou and started to take form in front of him. It was him. It was Wabisuke coming out of the zanpaktou.

* * *

Hitsugaya had just put Hinamori to bed. It seems as if she cried herself to sleep. As he was about to get to some paperwork that he had to do, he felt a familiar reiatsu. It was Captain Unohana. The shoji doors opened and the captain entered Hitsugaya's division headquarters.

"Good evening, Hitsugaya-taichou." Unohana greeted.

"Good evening. Are you here to check on Hinamori?" He asked.

"That too. However, I am here to inform you that Yamamoto-soutaichou has requested your presence. It is concerning a mission in Karakura town."

Hitsugaya hid his concern well. He didn't want to leave Hinamori's side. However, this was General Yamamoto. You don't say no to him. "I will leave immediately, Unohana-taichou. Hinamori is in my room." With that, he flash-stepped towards the 1st division headquarters, hurrying so he didn't have to leave her side for long.

Hitsugaya saw the giant vertical line over an equally giant wooden door. This was the 1st division headquarters. Every time he came to this place, he felt a sudden sense of dread. He figured it was because of the reiatsu that the General exuded. The white-haired captain sighed and opened the door. There was a loud creak when he did.

There before him was the General Yamamoto. Although he was very advanced in years, the old man was no less an accomplished warrior. There was a slight fear that usually came by looking on the visage of the General.

"You wished to see me, Yamamoto-soutaichou?" He asked.

"Yes. I wanted to tell you that you will be leading some of our elite Shinigami to the material world. Aizen is on the move and there have been rumors of him using modified Hollows."

Hitsugaya grimaced. He didn't mind that he had to lead some Shinigami to the real world. However, that meant that he would be leaving Hinamori by herself.

As if he could read his mind, Yamamoto spoke again. "As for Hinamori Momo, the 5th division fuku-taichou, she will be in the care of Unohana-taichou." He boomed.

That was a load off of his mind. Although he would rather be with his girlfriend, leaving her in Captain Unohana's care wasn't a bad suggestion. Besides, this was an order from the General. He had no choice but to obey. "When do I leave?"

"In two days, Hitsugaya-taichou." Yamamoto answered.

"And who will be in my group?" He asked.

"You will be taking your fuku-taichou Matsumoto Rangiku, the 6th division fuku-taichou Abarai Renji, the 11th division 3rd seat Madarame Ikkaku and 5th seat Ayasegawa Yumichika, and 13th division Kuchiki Rukia."

"Is there really a need for that many Shinigami?" Hitsugaya wondered.

"We have no idea how Aizen had modified the Hollows so it is better to be on the safe side." Hitsugaya had to agree with the General's assessment. Then Yamamoto continued. "You are to join up with Kurosaki Ichigo and his friends. They will be an invaluable asset to Soul Society in the coming war. Do you understand?"

Hitsugaya gave a grunt of understanding.

"Remember, two days. Notices have been given to all the other people who will be involved in this operation."

"Understood, General."

"You may leave."

With that, the white-haired captain took his leave.

* * *

"Art thou ready, Izuru?" The spirit known as Wabisuke asked Kira.

"Yes."

With that, Wabisuke lifted its hands and the gravity around Kira increased dramatically. Even the air around Kira was heavy and seemed to sink to the ground. It was difficult to breathe but Kira stood his ground.

"This is thine finish test, Kira. Raise thy sword against the one thou hateth the most." Wabisuke commanded him. And with that, he took on the form of the one Kira hated for so many reasons.

He took on the lanky body, the upturned eyes, the perpetual smile, the white hair, everything. It was him, Ichimaru Gin.

"Yo, Izuru." Wabisuke said in the same voice as Ichimaru, using the same Osaka-ben accent. "It's been a long time, ain't it?"

Kira sneered. He knew what his zanpaktou's spirit was trying to do. He took on the form of Ichimaru. He wanted Kira to become overcome with emotion. Instead, he looked at the insignia on his arm. It was the marigold, the symbol of the 3rd division.

"War isn't glorious. War is despair. That is why people try to avoid it." He whispered to himself.

"Oya? How interestin', Izuru." The spirit taunted him. "Ya 'member da motto ov da 3rd division. But can ya' really remained detached?"

"If I let my emotions overcome me, I will make a mistake and get myself killed. I don't want to die. I want to live. I want to live with Matsumoto-san by my side. I love her. That's why I will fight and win."

The spirit imitating Ichimaru whistled. "Oooh, ya've grown, Izuru. Den come attack me." Don't hold back now."

Kira, still affected by the gravity, ran towards the spirit. It was like running in water. It was slow and purposeful but he wasn't getting anywhere fast. Finally, he made to Wabisuke. He aimed for the stomach. However, as soon as he did that, he felt metal across his chest.

Kira felt quickly as the pull of gravity force him to the ground. It was like he was punched. The air quickly escaped his lungs.

"Now, now, ya really did't think that I wouldn't attack?" Wabisuke asked, still imitating Ichimaru. In his hands was a wakizashi, the same style, tsuba and length as Ichimaru's Shinsou. "Dat was ign'rant of ya."

Kira did his best to get up after that hit. But the gravity was even stronger than in the zanpaktou's world. The blond could actually feel the pressure on every one of his bones, muscles and organs. However, he told himself that he couldn't be defeated here. He had to win. He had to overcome his zanpaktou.

With great effort, Kira stood on his feet. He was ready. He was ready to fight again.

"Oya?" The spirit smirked in the guise of Ichimaru. "Ya still can stand? Amazing."

Kira didn't reply. Instead, he took his zanpaktou and tried to attack the Ichimaru in front of him. Ichimaru blocked with his zanpaktou.

"All ya hopes, all ya dreams, can ya really protect them?" The spirit asked.

"I can. I will. I'll do whatever it takes to protect them. That is why I fight for bankai."

"How strange, Izuru."

Kira pushed his zanpaktou forward, trying to break the spirit's guard.

_Way of Destruction No. 9, Reading Thunder_

With that spell, electricity shot from Kira's hands to the zanpaktou. Since the spirit's zanpaktou was made of metal, the electricity used Kira's zanpaktou as a relay point to get to Wabisuke. That broke the guard of the spirit, allowing Kira to cut the guise of Ichimaru and return him to Wabisuke's form.

"Thou hast done well, Izuru." The spirit told him. "Bankai is yours."

Kira smiled. He defeated the spirit and attained bankai. He absentmindedly wondered what she would think of him.

"However Izuru" the spirit called out to him, bringing the blond back to reality. "Does thou know why I choseth the guise of thy former captain, Ichimaru Gin, for thy final test?"

Kira looked into the spirit's colorless eyes. "I can think of a couple of reasons. You saw him as a block that was in the way of me attaining bankai and so you would take his form to make me strike down that block. But I think the real reason that you chose this form is for me to be dispassionate about striking down my enemies, no matter who they are."

"Thou art correct, Izuru."

Kira looked at his zanpaktou. He felt this rush of excitement that he's only experienced several times. "I wonder what my bankai does." He wondered.

"When thou useth it in battle, thou shalt know. Understand this, Izuru. Just because thou hast bankai doesn't mean that thou shalt be in complete control of this. Mastery of bankai usually takes 10 years, even for the most talented." Wabisuke looked at Kira with kind eyes. "I acknowledge thou as mine master. We are symbiotic to each other. We cannot live without the other. So live, Kira Izuru, and I shalt lend thou mine power."

With that, Wabisuke's form dissipated into nothingness.

Kira started breathing hard. Manifesting Wabisuke to this world took much reiatsu. He was exhausted. The blond was about to go to his room when he saw her, Matsumoto Rangiku, just standing there.

Matsumoto noticed very quickly when Kira left the bed. She tried to grab unconsciously to the remaining warmth but there was none. Normally this wouldn't be a problem for her since she slept in her own bed. But she was quickly adjusting to the feeling of having Kira sleep next to her. When she awoke from her slumber, she noticed that Kira was gone. She went to search for him.

It wasn't difficult to find the blond. She knew Kira's particular reiatsu very intimately and this helped her to locate him. Matsumoto found Kira fighting what looked to be Ichimaru Gin. She knew that it wasn't but still, when he saw the fox-faced former captain, her heart sank a bit. There were still memories attached to the silver haired man. It made her sigh.

When Kira struck down the illusion, Matsumoto couldn't help but feel a bit relieved. This was when she knew that she had fallen completely in love with Kira. Gin was a painful part of her past but she was ready to move on from there.

"Matsumoto-san." Kira called out to her.

Matsumoto responded by grabbing Kira and allowing him to use her to support his weight. Kira was walked towards his room.

"You saw, didn't you, Matsumoto-san."

"Yeah. I saw." Her voiced didn't betray what her heart felt.

"Matsumoto-san." Kira felt as if there was this cleft that he created between himself and Matsumoto when he struck down the illusion of his former captain. He wondered if she would ever forgive him. "I'm sorry."

As Matsumoto moved Kira to sit on his bed, the buxom woman sat on his lap. "You have nothing to apologize for, Izuru."

Kira looked up into Matsumoto's eyes. That was the first time that she had ever called him by his given name. It was very significant to him that she would call him by his name. It meant that there was a new layer to this relationship and for that, Kira was happy.

"Rangiku-san." Kira breathed.

Matsumoto kissed him, fully and deeply. "You don't need to say anything else." She whispered.

* * *

Hitsugaya woke up early in the morning, as was his routine. In his bed was the warm body of Hinamori. Before he got out of bed, he took a minute to look at the girl in his bed. Her face was one of extreme peace and serenity. It was as if the whole world had disappeared and it was just the two of them. A hand was draped casually around his chest. He could feel the warmth of each individual finger. Maybe he could stay in bed a little longer.

Although they had never gone further than sharing the same bed, Hitsugaya felt that nothing could make them closer than they already were. However, there was still Aizen who was like a wedge in between them. Hinamori still clutched to the memory that Aizen was a good man and not the manipulator that he was. The words _Admiration is the furthest emotion from comprehension _still echoed in his head. He despised those words.

Hinamori stirred a bit in the bed. She was usually like this when she was sleeping. Sometimes she kicked and turned about in the bed. And yet, he wouldn't change that for the world. Hitsugaya loved everything about the girl.

He could hear a noise from outside his bedroom. It seems as though Matsumoto had come back from seeing Kira. Hitsugaya gently got from out of the bed, making sure not to wake his girlfriend who was still sleeping soundly. Quickly getting dressed, the white-haired captain left his bedroom and went to his office. Time to start a new day

Matsumoto felt something was off today. She couldn't place it but there was something really wrong with today. When she woke up today, it was as if truth had entered her. Something was going to happen today that was going to change everything. With that, she couldn't sleep. After waking Kira so he could start his day, the two parted with a promise to meet again in the evening.

Matsumoto, seeing that her captain had just woken up, decided to tease him. "Oh taichou, you were sleeping in today?"

"Matsumoto, get to work." He ordered.

"Oooh, tell me. Did you and Hinamori-chan take the big leap?"

To her surprise, Hitsugaya didn't blush. In fact, his facial expression didn't change. This unnerved her.

"What happened, taichou?" Matsumoto asked. "Did something happen to Hinamori-chan?"

"Nothing like that, Matsumoto." Hitsugaya deadpanned.

"Then what?"

Hitsugaya looked Matsumoto in the eyes. Matsumoto knew that whenever he did that, there was going to be something important that he had to tell her. She wondered what that was and secretly thought about the feeling that she had before she came here. Was whatever her captain going to tell her related to the bad feeling that she felt waking up today?

"Yamamoto-soutaichou has given me an order." Hitsugaya told her. "I am to lead a team of elite Shinigami to the material world to scout out Aizen's forces."

"Who's going with you?" She asked

"Abarai, Kuchiki, those two from the 11th division, and you." He responded.

Matsumoto's countenance was downcast. "When do we leave?"

"Tomorrow morning."

Matsumoto nodded. She knew that first and foremost, she was a Shinigami. However, she really didn't want to leave now. She was having a good time with Kira. In fact, if she was honest with herself, this was the best thing that she had felt in a long time. But she had to earn her keep a Shinigami. She had to stop whatever Aizen was planning.

Then her eyes became concerned. "What happens to Hinamori-chan?"

"I have already made arrangements with Unohana-taichou. She will take care of Hinamori while we are in Karakura Town." Then, for a reason unbeknownst to Matsumoto, Hitsugaya sighed loudly. He was never one to do anything even close to melodramatic, yet this sigh conveyed something that words couldn't say. "If you have anything to say to Kira, do it tonight, Matsumoto. You need not worry about the paperwork."

Any other time, she would have been happy not to deal with the paperwork. Yet, she knew that this was Hitsugaya's way of telling her to put her affairs in order. She had no idea when or even if she was going to make it back to Soul Society. This could be the last time that she would Kira in this lifetime. The blond deserved to know.

Matsumoto exited the 10th division offices to walk to the 3rd division.

* * *

Hitsugaya looked for his 3rd seat. He needed to tell him what his expectations were now that he was leaving to go to Karakura Town. However, his feet led him back to his room. The white-haired captain knew why. He wanted to tell her, at least in part, the truth. Opening the door to his room, he saw his girlfriend still in his bed. She looked as if she was trying desperately to stay asleep. However, it appeared like she was failing to do that. He walked towards his bed and grabbed one of Hinamori's hands. In that instant, she awoke. The look in her eyes was priceless. She looked like she was still sleepy. However, even like that, she was still beautiful to him. Hitsugaya would kill for her and he was expecting to as he battling Aizen's forces.

"Momo." Hitsugaya whispered.

"mmh" She responded so eloquently. "Shiro-chan, what time is it?"

"You don't need to worry about time right now, Momo. You just concentrate on regaining your strength."

"But…"

Hitsugaya silenced her with a finger on Hinamori's lips. Then he touched her forehead with his own gently. Hinamori unconsciously leaned towards her boyfriend.

"Something happened, didn't it?" She asked.

Hitsugaya smiled. Hinamori always had a sixth sense about these things. She always knew how he was feeling, no matter what happened.

"I've been called to lead a squad into the material world. Our enemy's forces are starting to move. Someone has to lead them."

Hinamori sighed in resignation. "I understand."

Hitsugaya took one of Hinamori's hands. "But don't worry. I am leaving you in the care of Unohana-taichou. She will look after you while you are still recovering."

"But I can take care..." The sentence was left hanging as Hinamori felt exhausted.

Hitsugaya moved in closer to his girlfriend. Even though he preferred cold to warmth, he loved the feeling of Hinamori's warmth against him. He reveled in it. It was going to be hard for him to leave her as she is recovering but he knew that he had to go. It was required of him and he was the only one who could blend in easily.

"That's enough, Hinamori. Please rest." He asked.

Hinamori made a face but complied, closing her eyes and falling asleep. Hitsugaya kissed her forehead.

"Please get better and remember who did this to you." He whispered, looking at her forlornly.

* * *

Matsumoto brought her own stash of sake for this occasion. She knew that this was going to be the last time that she would see Kira for a long while. So she wanted to make the most of it. When she entered the administrative offices of the 3rd division, she was greeted by the sight of the blond buried in paperwork. He was really taking his duties as acting captain seriously. She had to respect that.

She knocked on the door frame. "Good afternoon, Izuru-chan." She teased.

Kira made a horrified face when she said that. _Izuru-chan_, he thought.

"Heh, you're always fun to tease, Izuru." She smiled.

Kira had to laugh at that. It seems as if Matsumoto was trying to get his goat. "What brings you here this early, Rangiku-san?"

"I can't visit my lover whenever I want?" She teased.

Kira smiled when she called him her lover. Although, in actuality, the act of love hasn't been actualized. The feelings were there still. He loved her that much.

"You can visit me whenever you want and all other times besides." He smiled.

Matsumoto approached the desk in which Kira was working and placed the sake bottle and a couple of glasses on it, making a plonk sound when it did.

"Bottoms up, Izuru."

After a couple of drinks and some odd moments including a papier-mache sword and shield, a couple of dice, an apple and a fez hat (Trust me, it's too weird to explain), Matsumoto and Kira were sitting against a wall. The buxom woman was leaning next to the blond.

"Izuru, there was a reason why I came today." She admitted.

Kira looked up at her with alcohol-lidded eyes. "Why?"

"I'm going to the material world with taichou. We are going to be scouts to observe Aizen's movements."

"I see." Kira sighed in resignation.

For some reason, his resignation cut Matsumoto deep. "Izuru..."

Kira responded by placing a hand on her shoulder. "We knew that this day would come soon. You should go." Kira turned Matsumoto around so that their eyes were facing each other. "But you have to promise to come back to me, Rangiku-san. Whatever you do, you have to come back to me alive. So don't die there."

Matsumoto smiled. Kira really didn't have any idea how much better he made her feel. "Yes. I'll come back for sure."

Matsumoto took Kira by the hand and led him to his bedroom. "Before I go, I want to leave you with something... as a promise that I will come back to you."

Before Kira could respond, Matsumoto kissed him deeply, throwing all her passion into it. "Rangiku-san..." he whispered.

* * *

Hitsugaya was standing on the terrace of the 10th division, staring at the moon. This was going to be the last time he was going to see Hinamori for a while. She hadn't recovered her strength yet and he wanted to be around her while that was happening but it seems that this wasn't meant to be. The white-haired captain shook his head. No use thinking about it. All he could do now was do what he can now and wait for Hinamori.

A hell butterfly floated near Hitsugaya's ear. It was a message from Captain Unohana. She was ready to have Hinamori transported to the infirmary. It was time.

Hitsugaya whispered a message back to the 4th division captain and the butterfly flew away to where it needed to go. With that, Hitsugaya continued staring at the moon. It was a calm evening, doing nothing to portray the tumultuous feelings that he was feeling.

* * *

Morning came sooner than either Kira or Matsumoto wanted. Both of them were sweaty and naked under the covers. It was the best night of their lives. However, all good things have to come to an end. It was time.

Matsumoto got dressed first. She needed to meet her captain and crew at the gate.

"You weren't going to wake me, Rangiku-san?" Kira asked in a playful manner.

"You looked so cute sleeping there." She smiled.

"I want to see you off."

"But you did see me off... several times." The buxom woman smirked. Kira could only laugh at that.

"Let me get dressed too."

Have you ever seen people trying to move and get dressed at the same time. There is a certain hoping motion that they do as they put on their pants and sneakers. That was exactly what they were doing now.

In 5 minutes, they were dressed and running towards the gate to meet up with Hitsugaya and crew.

"Don't worry. I'll definitely come back, Izuru." Matsumoto smiled. "Then we can do _that_ again." She smiled suggestively

"I'm going to hold you to that, Rangiku-san." Kira responded.

Hitsugaya was standing next to the gate with Renji, Rukia, Ikkaku, and Yumichika, looking at Matsumoto with impatience.

"Where have you been, Matsumoto? You knew what time we had to arrive."

"Sorry, taichou." She smiled. "I was just having fun with Kira." The way that she said it implied something more, which made Hitsugaya's eyes twitch.

"Oh, so Kira finally became a man." Ikkaku laughed. The others, sans Histugaya joined in this playful ribbing.

Kira blushed slightly at the teasing. Matsumoto slinked up to him and whispered in his ear. "I'll be back soon. I promise."

With that, she joined Hitsugaya's group and the gate opened. Kira waved at the retreating figure of the woman that he loved. When the gate closed, Kira smiled wanly.

"Come back soon, Rangiku-san."

* * *

That's it. The final step to the relationship. Hope you enjoyed the story.

Sequel? I don't know yet. It depends on how the anime goes, which we won't know for a long time. Well, please leave a review and tell me what you think


End file.
